


Coffee, Sometime?

by LunaRS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I COULDN'T HELP IT, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade notices just how adorable the little coroner is...<br/>Drabble, Oneshot<br/>Though I am a devoted Molliarty fan, I do love some Molly/Lestrade! <br/>Please read and comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Sometime?

He thought she looked more adorable than usual, with her timid glances and quiet mannerism. Usually he wouldn’t have thought anything of it; she was just being Molly. But today, her being Molly was one of the most intriguing things he’d seen.

Donovan had to snap him back into reality before he actually told Molly why he had come to the lab. He tried not to watch her closely; he tried not to look at all but found he couldn’t. She looked up at him with big brown eyes, looking like a curious little mouse, as he talked and he began to notice that he was on the verge of blushing.

Pushing all this aside, for as long as he could, he finished what he was saying and watched her walk off to gather what he’d come for. Running a hand through his gray hair, and trying to look nonchalant, he snuck another glance her way and rolled his eyes at himself.

‘You’re a creep.’ he thought to himself.   
Molly returned with the items and he instructed Donovan to take them to the car and wait for him; suspiciously, the detective did as she was told.

“So,” he began. Molly looked at him attentively. “...Yeah…” after looking at her for a moment, he’d forgotten what he would have ventured to say.  
An almost impossibly small smile curled in the corners of Molly’s mouth. He almost couldn’t breathe.

“Would you like to...have some coffee sometime?” she asked for him.  
He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak and couldn’t before he managed to say, “...Yeah…”  
“I’m free tonight, as long as Sherlock doesn’t--”  
“Sherlock?!” He exclaimed in a bout of unkempt jealousy. His face grew bright red and he looked around, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. 

Looking back down at Molly he could see that her cheeks had grown rosier and her smile had widened; she looked as if she were trying not to laugh.  
“Then...I’ll see you later?” she asked, patting him on the shoulder. He nodded and she timidly placed a small kiss on his cheek, setting a raging blush to his face. 

“Yeah.” he said hurriedly and left the room, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
He spied Sherlock striding down the hallway towards the lab and upon passing the consulting detective, and seeing that Sherlock had opened his mouth to speak, he said, “Don’t, Sherlock.” and continued walking.

“She’s perfect,” he whispered to himself quietly as he left the building. “Bloody perfect.”


End file.
